New Beginnings
by GhostWhispererFangirl
Summary: What if Kate Callahan was actually Melinda Gordon undercover? Will the team be able to unravel her box of lies?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Grandview

**Chapter 1  
>Goodbye Grandview<strong>

***Melinda's Point of View***

We were leaving. I had lived in this town with Jim for twenty years and now we just had to get up and leave.

It's not that easy to just pack up your entire life when you have two kids. I have to say goodbye to Delia, Ned, and Payne without really telling that I was never going to see them again because if I tell them then I'll endanger their lives as well.

Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to go to the bank that day and see that crime that would put my entire family in danger?

"Did you pack, Aiden?" I ask knocking on his door.  
>"I'm almost finished; why?" He asks turning his music down temporarily.<br>"We're leaving for Washington tomorrow, Aid. That's why." I say leaning against the frame of his door. "Why are you being so snippy today?"  
>"Because I don't want to leave, ma. I finally got a girlfriend and now we have to leave." He whines as he throws a pair of jeans in his second suitcase. "Why do we even have to leave?"<br>"It's complicated, Aid." I say leaving his room and walking towards Zoe's. "Just pack."  
>"Whatever." He scoffs and turns his music back up.<p>

The usual 15 year old attitude; not that it really hurt my feelings. All teens go through it; I went through it, Jim went through it, Ned went through it. Everyone does.

"Baby girl are you almost finished?" I ask knocking on her door.  
>"Almost…" Zoe responds as she neatly folds her leggings into her luggage. "I'm having a hard time only packing two suitcases of clothes though."<br>"I understand." I say walking in and helping her squeeze in more clothes. "You're using one for your special stuff right?"  
>"Yes, mama." She says walking toward her closet and grabbing a few of her favorite shirts.<br>"You're pretty neat for a twelve year old, darling." I laugh as she takes them off of their hangers and neatly stuffs them into her suitcase.  
>"Being neat is a good thing," she giggles.<br>"It is." I respond and kiss her cheek before going to leave. "We're leaving in the morning. Just a reminder."  
>"I know." She says and goes back to packing.<p>

I shake my head as I leave the door ajar and walk toward the master bedroom.

"I hate that I'm doing this to them…" I mutter as I collapse on our bed.  
>"It's not your fault." Jim mutters in my ear as he presses a kiss just underneath.<br>"I shouldn't have gone to the bank that day. I should have been more careful." I say as he pulls me into his arms.  
>"Hey…" He says trying to soothe me. "Just think on the bright side. You're going to be a bad-ass FBI agent."<br>"Yeah, because I'm a bad ass." I state and blush a little.  
>"You are in my world." He chuckles and kisses my cheek.<br>"You can't even say that seriously, Jim." I say and swat him a away and he continues to press kisses all over me.  
>"I can… But there is one downside." He says pouting.<br>"What?" I ask.  
>"You have to chop your hair…" He mutters and runs his hand through my long locks. "I love your long hair…"<br>"It'll grown back and by the time it does we'll be able to come back here." I say twisting my hair around my finger. "Trust me. I'll miss it too."  
>"When's your hair appointment?" He asks.<br>"In a half an hour." I say laughing.  
>"Bummer." He pouts.<br>"Yeah…" I say getting out of bed. "I have to go and chop my hair."  
>"Don't go…" He mutters and tries pulling me back into bed.<br>"Stop it!" I laugh as he succeeds and pins me down. "Let me go Clancy…"  
>"Not until you give me a kiss and say I love you." He chuckles.<br>"I love you…" I whisper and then pull his lips to mine.

Our lips moved in time with each other and Jim raised a hand up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it.

He moved his other hand up from my hips to my face. He smiled against my lips and cupped my cheek in his hand. I tore my hands from his neck and moved them to the lining of his shirt. I rose up his shirt and moved it to the floor.

"We can't…" I laugh as I slowly try push him off.  
>"I know..." He whispers.<br>"I'm sorry." I mutter and kiss him again. "I'll be back in about an hour. I love you."  
>"I love you too," he calls as I grab my purse and shuffle down the stairs.<p>

I got into my car and just sat there and took in easy breaths of air.

"I need to help the team…" I thought. "But at the same time the spirits need me."

I started my car and drove off toward downtown to get my hair cut.

"Time to go become Kate Callahan and leave Melinda Gordon in the past…" I whisper to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2  
>Secrets<strong>

***Melinda's Point of View***

I walk out of the salon and see Delia enter the store and turn the lights on.

She must have just gotten back from her dentist appointment.

"Perfect." I whisper and run across the square and through the store's doors. "Hey Delia. How are you this fine morning?"  
>"I'm great, Mel!" She chirped and hung her jacket up on the coat rack. "I wasn't expecting you this morning. Whoa."<br>"What?" I ask even though it was going to be the obvious question about my hair.  
>"Your hair…" She gasped. "You chopped like seventy-five percent of it off."<br>"I needed something new." I say as I run a hand through my chin length curly hair. "Jim's not too happy about it but he'll live."  
>"Well you look fab," she says as she looks through the list of deliveries.<br>"I hope so!" I laugh and do a little dance.

I'm really going to miss her the most. She's not on the same level of friendship Andrea was but she's pretty close.

"I'm really going to miss this place…" I whisper not so quietly.  
>"What do you mean, Mel?" Delia says looking up from her paperwork.<br>"I was meaning to tell you that I need you to watch over the store for me while I'm gone." I say leaning on the counter.  
>"Gone? Where are you going?" Delia asks.<br>"Jim got transferred to a new hospital in Dallas and we're leaving tomorrow." I reply.  
>"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Delia rambles. "Melinda, what's going on?"<br>"It's hard to explain but I'd love it if you would take over here for me while I'm gone." I say. "You know the business and I trust you more than anyone with this place."  
>"Melinda…" Delia whispers. "You're my best friend. Who's going to go out for margaritas with me on Wednesday's now?"<br>"I'm so sorry, Delia…" I say starting to tear up. "This is just as hard on me as it is on you."  
>"Well, can I at least get a hug before you go?" Delia asks walking toward me.<br>"Of course…" I whisper and pull her into an embrace. "I love you, Delia."  
>"I love you too, Mel." Delia cries. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you…"<br>"I know. I'm so sorry for just springing this on you." I mumble.  
>"It's okay. Just promise that you won't forget me." Delia says holding me at arm's length.<br>"I'll never forget you, Delia." I laugh. "Its way too hard to forget someone as meaningful as you."  
>"Well good." Delia says wiping away her tears. "Let's stop blubbering."<br>"You made me blubber," I say wiping away my stray tears away as well. "Will you tell Ned goodbye for me? I don't think I'll have time to see him."  
>"I'll tell him," Delia says hugging me again.<br>"Delia, you're squishing me." I mutter.  
>"Oh sorry…" Delia murmurs and lets me go. "I'm just really going to miss you."<br>"Trust me. I'm going to miss you billions too." I say walking toward my small office in the backroom.

I see a bunch of things I could grab a picture of Jim, Delia, and myself at a party a few years back. A family photo of the kids, Jim, and myself. But, I leave them. Delia, will need to remember us too.

"You can keep all the photos back there." I say grabbing one thing off of the wall. "You need to remember us too. All I need is this one."  
>"What is it?" Delia asks and I turn it around.<br>"It's the only copy of this picture." I say turning the frame around. "It's Jim, Andrea, and I on the day we opened the shop. A very happy and erratic day."  
>"I bet." Delia laughs and smiles at the picture. "I wish I could have met her. Andrea, seems like a once in a lifetime friend."<br>"She was. I'll definitely never forget her…" I say smiling. "Well, it's almost 6 pm. I have to get going, Delia. I have a lot to do before tomorrow morning."  
>"Okay…" Delia says as I walk past her. "Have a nice trip."<br>"I will." I say flipping the sign to open for the last time in a while. "I'm really going to miss you, Delia."  
>"I'll miss you too." Delia says readying up the register. "Don't forget I'm only a phone call away."<br>"I won't." I say waving goodbye and blowing a kiss. "Love you."  
>"Love you too…" Delia calls as I walk out; a few people walking past and into the store. "I'll be right here if you need any help."<p>

I hop inside my car and look at the shop and sigh.

"I'm really going to miss that place…" I whisper. "So many memories…"

***Flashback***

**"**This place is perfect." I say walking around the empty room and then leaning against the bare counter. "I can't wait until Andrea gets back from her vacation so I can show her."  
>"I bet she'll love it, babe." Jim says pulling my lips to his. "Now, can we go home and celebrate on getting this place?"<br>"Not yet," I laugh and then slap his shoulder. "I want to bask in this moment."  
>"Ugh…." He whines. "You and basking in the moment."<br>"James Michael Allen Clancy, I want to bask in this moment because in twenty years I want to remember this moment…" I whisper and then kiss his cheek. "Maybe I want to bask in this moment with you, Clancy."  
>"Oh yeah, Gordon?" He teases and moves closer to me; as if that was possible. "You want to share this moment with me?"<br>"Definitely," I whisper as he drags his mouth up my jaw line. "Clancy… Stop it…"  
>"You know you love it…" He groans against my cheek.<br>"In some odd way… I do…" I laugh and then grip his chin and pull his lips to mine. "I love you."  
>"I love you more." He chuckles.<br>"Not possible…" I mutter against his lips.  
>"Yes possible," he says and lifts me up into his arms. "Now, I'm starved. Lunch at Lento's sound good?"<br>"It sounds great," I laugh and pull my keys out of my purse and then swing my purse around my shoulder as he carries me toward the door. "Lock up for me?"  
>"Sure thing, darlin," he whispers as the bell dings and we close the door behind us…<p>

***END***

"The memories here are pretty heavy…" I breathe and then start my car. "I need to get home."

I drive home while listening to soothing music. Today's a rough day. Tomorrow's going to be worse; I'm leaving the town I've built my life in. I'm leaving the town that my kids have started their life in; I wouldn't blame them if they hated me now.

I pull into my driveway and close my eyes for a minute and just let all of my thoughts roam through my mind.

All I want is to crawl into bed with a cup of nice warm tea and a book now. That would be prefect.

I feel a chill.

"This is not the best time..." I mutter and look to my left.  
>"I need your help." A young woman whispers.<br>"What's your name?" I ask.  
>"I can't remember…" She says and with that she's gone.<br>"Why do I always get the confused ones…?" I groan and grab my things before getting out of my car and walking into my house.

The first thing I see is my husband and kids all relaxed on the couch watching something.

"What are you guys watching?" I ask setting my stuff on the floor and snuggling in next to Jim.  
>"Home videos." Savannah laughs. "Are you going to watch with a mom?"<br>"Of course." I say and turn my attention to the screen. "Oh I love this one."

***HOME VIDEO***

"Hey Mel, come over here and see what Aiden's doing." Jim called from behind the camera which was on Aiden who was about to do a dive into the pool in the backyard.  
>"I'm coming…" I called from inside of the house and then waddled over to the screen door. "This is as far as I'm coming. She's kicking like crazy and my feet are killing me."<br>"You look beautiful, mom!" Aiden called and then did a perfect dive into the pool. "Do you think I'll make the team?"  
>"I think you'll make the team for sure, Aid." I called and set my hands on my stomach. "Just make sure you don't bend your legs."<br>"I won't, mom." Aiden said and pulls himself out of the pool. "Can we pick a name for the baby now?"  
>"Ask your father," I muttered and sit down.<br>"Can we, dad?" Aiden asked. "Can we?"  
>"Sure." Jim said and then they both went to walk over to where I was.<br>"Aiden Lucas, don't you even think about coming her without wrapping yourself in a towel first." I warned him and cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Listen to your mother, bud." Jim said and set the camera on the table before he kissed me. "How was your nap?"<br>"It was rather uneventful. No nightmares; which is good." I said as Aiden walked in; tightly wrapped in a towel. "She's kicking like crazy which is what woke me up. So what names are you thinking, boys?"  
>"I like Scarlett." Aiden said and smiled.<br>"That's really pretty, baby." I said and touched my stomach. "I don't think she's biting though. What do you go though, honey?"  
>"Me-" Jim started.<br>"No. We are not naming our daughter Melinda Jr. Sorry." I laughed. "Never going to happen."  
>"I had to try." He chuckled.<br>"What about Courtney, baby girl?" I asked and rubbed my belly. "Nope. She doesn't like that one."  
>"Savannah?" Aiden asked.<br>"Ooh." I laughed and felt a bunch of kicks at once. "I think she likes that one. What about you Jim; do you like Savannah?"  
>"I love it, Mel." Jim said and then looked to Aiden. "Good choice, bud."<br>"Hmm…" I muttered. "How does Savannah Love Clancy sounds, baby girl?"

A powerful kick right against my hand gave me a smile.

"Savannah Love Clancy it is," I laughed and the screen went black….

***END***

"That's how I got my name?" Savannah asked.  
>"Yep, your brother picked it out," Jim answered.<br>"That's cool…" Savannah laughed.  
>"Yeah, and I promise that even if he would have picked something awful and you kicked that I wouldn't have let that be your name." I mutter.<br>"Well good mom. I was nice to know you had my back even before I was born," she says and I smile.  
>"Is no one going to comment on my hair?" I ask running a hand through it.<br>"You look prefect, mom." Savannah replies.  
>"You look good." Aiden says and looks back to his phone.<br>"Thanks, babies." I say looking to Jim. "What about you? Do I get your approval?"  
>"You look better than I thought you would," Jim chuckles and pulls my lips to his.<br>"Aww you're very sweet, honey." I say and kiss him back.  
>"EWW…" Aiden and Savannah whine and then leave the room.<br>"Aww… How sweet of you two." Jim and I both laugh.

I look at the clock on the wall.

It was 7:45.

It had taken me forever to get home back I sat in my car pondering old memories for about forty-five minutes and then just kind of drove around town getting my last look of everything before coming home.

"We should probably go to sleep soon." I call out so everyone can hear me.  
>"Why?" Aiden asks.<br>"Yeah. It's only quarter to eight, mom." Savannah says walking into the room.  
>"Well we have to be up at 5:30 in the morning tomorrow, you two." I say getting up from the couch. "I'm not saying we have to go to sleep. I'm saying let's go settle down and then go to sleep."<br>"Okay…" Savannah says and then walks upstairs.  
>"Sounds like a plan," Aiden says reluctantly because he know he'll never wake up unless that early easily unless he goes to bed early. "I'm going to go take a shower."<br>"Sounds good." I say and the turn to Jim. "Now you mister. I have something planned for us."  
>"And what would that be, Miss. Gordon." He smirks.<br>"You'll just have to wait and find out..." I tease and pull him up the stairs.

***The Next Morning***

I had woken up 15 minutes before my alarm and decided to go downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee.  
>I was sitting on the arm-chair drinking my coffee while thinking about what a busy day I had today.<br>The minutes went by like hours. Today was going to be a long one.

I stood up and set my coffee on the table and went to collect all the home video DVD's. I couldn't just leave them here. There were a lot of memories on these discs. I put them in the box with all the movies and television series we were bringing with. We only brought what was necessary. Clothes, pictures, necessities, movies, memories, TV disc sets, and anything that we could fit in our two suitcases. We were leaving all of our furniture behind because out new house had furniture for us. All we had to do was make it home now. If that was even possible.

I looked to the clock and saw the time. 5:25 am.

Then I heard footsteps and saw him standing there. Aiden.

"What are you doing up?" I ask standing up and grabbing my coffee.  
>"I couldn't really sleep." He says walking down the rest of the stairs.<br>"Me either." I say waving for him to come sit with me on the couch; that was a longshot, I haven't gotten a cuddle since he was little. "Too much on my mind."  
>"Same." He mutters and sits down on the other end of the couch.<br>"What's the matter?" I ask; I could sense something was wrong.  
>"She broke up with me…" Aiden whispered and wipes away a few tears.<br>"Oh baby…" I say and bite my lip. "Are you crying?"  
>"No." He immediately answered. "And don't call me a baby. I'm 15, mom."<br>"I know, Aid." I say and motion for him to come close. "But, it's okay to cry, especially about something like this."  
>"Mom…" Aiden cries and then snuggles into my arms; the first time in over 7 years.<br>"Oh baby…" I say and rub his back. "It's okay… It's going to be okay."  
>"She called me a freak mom. I told her everything and she called me a freak and told everyone at school…" He cries. "I was with her for 11 months. Why did she have to do this to me?"<br>"I know…" I whisper and rub his back and kiss his forehead. "Just let it out baby. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
>"I loved her and she broke my heart, mom…" He sobs and hugs me tight. "It hurts so much…"<br>"I'm here, baby…." I whisper and just rub his back and do this until he calms down. "I love you so much."  
>"I love you too, mama." He says and looks up at me rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk these past few weeks"<br>"It's okay, Aid." I say smile. "Apology accepted."  
>"Could sing a little; that would help a lot." He whispers.<br>"Sure, baby…" I whisper and press a kiss into his forehead.

What song should I sing?  
>Oh I know the perfect one!<p>

"Warning, I might sound a little bad." I laugh.  
>"You always sound perfect when you sing, mom." Aiden says.<br>"When I hold you in my arms, Love. Something changes, it's the strangest feeling, the things that used to matter, they don't matter to me." I sing softly. "When I see you, and you're smiling, how my heart aches, so full it is about to break, you..., make me believe in love…"  
>"Perfect." He says and gets up. "I should probably go get dressed."<br>"Yeah, me too." I say hugging him again. "We've got a long day ahead of us."  
>"We do…" He mutters and runs up the stairs.<p>

I smile. I finally got my snuggle and hug and I love you and everything. My baby boy is coming back.  
>Even if it's only because his heart is breaking; he's still coming back.<br>I run up the stairs and get ready. It was just turning 5:40 when I got upstairs.

"Jim, get up!" I say pulling my jeans on and the a tank top on.  
>"What?" He mutters.<br>"Get up, baby…" I say leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
>"Okay…" He mutters into the kiss. "I'm up. I'm definitely up."<br>"Oh just get up." I laugh and then walk over to my closet and grab a purple lacy shirt and throw it on. "Get up Jim!"  
>"OKAY!" He chuckles and sits up. There you happy, hun?"<br>"Ecstatic." I say as I wash my face off and push through my tangled hair.

I miss my long hair; it was easier to comb.  
>I finish ten minutes later after applying a little eye make-up before going to make sure everyone's up.<p>

Today's the day.

The day where we say goodbye to Grandview.


	3. Chapter 3: Starting Over

**Chapter 3  
>Starting Over<strong>

***Melinda's Point of View***

It had been a week since the big move and I start work tomorrow.

Aiden and Savannah start school up against in 4 days which is killing them both because neither of them want to be that new kid that enters half way through the year.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you both go online," I say getting rom their table as we go through the papers the school just sent us. "I was considering maybe letting Aiden because he's older but now I'm just flat out saying no."  
>"But, mom." Savannah begs. "I hate school; especially private schools that are full of stuck-up snobs."<br>"Baby girl, you're going to be fine. You got into this school because you're talented. This isn't just a private school; it's a talent school, Sav. You're an amazing dancer." I laugh and stand up. "And your brother got in because he's a genius."  
>"I'm a genius too. I've been getting 4.0 since I was little." Savannah beams.<br>"I know…" I say reaching up to a cupboard and opening it but it wasn't the one I was used too. "I've got two genius children. Now, both of you need to figure out your schedules."  
>"Still used to our kitchen back home?" Jim asks walking in the room.<br>"Yeah…" I say and he grabs me the bag of chips from the cupboard right next to it.  
>"You know, it's pretty cute that you had to jump to open that cupboard." Jim laughs and presses a kiss into my cheek.<br>"Don't make fun of my shortness," I state and take the chips from him and make my way back to the table. "Have you two narrowed your decisions down on your classes you want to take?"  
>"I'm taking Advanced Dance 101 and French 1," Savannah says writing down a few things on her schedule sheet and then hands it to me. "Just sign at the bottom."<br>"Okay." I say and go to write an M but stop myself. "Damn. I really have to get control on that."  
>"Control on what?" Jim asks and tries to steal my chips but I slap his hand.<br>"My chips; not yours." I laugh and then sigh. "I'm still used to writing Melinda; not Katie."  
>"Well, you've been writing Melinda since you could write and now all of a sudden you have to stop and change that to Katie Callahan; Kate for short. It's not that easy." He says and kisses my cheek.<br>"Okay. I need to sign this." I say and write Kate Callahan across the dotted line. "There. Put this in your folder, Sav. Aiden, have you made your decision?"  
>"Yeah, I think so…" He mutters and writes a few things down. "I'm taking AP Anatomy semester 1, AP Calculus semester 2, and Spanish 2."<br>"Smart-ass…" Savannah mutters and unlocks her phone.  
>"Watch your mouth, young lady." I say and then sign Aiden's sheet. "Wait. Your father has to sign it too. Sav, pull your sheet out again."<br>"Here dad." Aiden and Savannah say and hand him their sheets.  
>"There." Jim says and signs Chris Callahan and gives it back. "Oh that feels weird to sign a different name."<br>"Yeah, now you know I feel." I say as they tuck there sheets away. "We're officially the Callahan's now."  
>"That's so weird to hear." Savannah whispers. "I have to get used to Megan Callahan."<br>"And I have to get used to Nicholas Callahan." Aiden mutters.  
>"Well when we're home alone I'm going to call you Aiden and Savannah because that's what your father and I named you." I conclude. "Is there anything else we need to sign before we go shopping to get your school supplies?"<br>"No. We went through all of the sheets." They both respond.  
>"Okay, let's go shopping. I have to get some stuff for the house as well." I say and we all stand up except Jim. "You want to come honey?"<br>"Sure, shopping sounds like so much fun," Jim chuckles and gets up from his chair.  
>"Yay. Family fun that doesn't involve supernatural occurrences!" Savannah cheers.<br>"We're doing something normal," I laugh as we all grab our coats and exit the two-story house.  
>"That's a first," Jim jokes.<br>"Very true." We all add and file into the black SUV.

***Two Hours Later***

"Too much shopping…" Jim moans as he sets his arm load of stud and then collapses on the couch.  
>"It was only two hours, baby." I laugh and set down my arm load of stuff.<br>"Never again…" He mutters.  
>"You're such a baby…" I whisper and smooth his hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. "Come on. There's more in trunk."<br>"Ugh…" He groans.  
>"You two. Get started on separating your stuff. Put the stuff for the house in the kitchen." I say and leave to get the last of the bags with Jim.<br>"Yes, mom." Both kids answer and start sorting through the stuff in the living room.  
>"Is this all that's left?" He asks grabbing the last two bags.<br>"Yep." I answer and shut the trunk as Jim walks into the house. "Wait for me…"  
>"You walk too slow," Jim says pausing to stretch at the front door.<br>"I'm sorry that I have little legs." I say and slap his chest. "You're so mean to me."  
>"I only joke because I love you," he says leaning in for a kiss.<br>"No. I'm not kissing you ever again." I pout and cross my arms over my chest.  
>"Oh yeah?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.<br>"Mhmm…" I mutter and stare at him. "I'm mad at you."  
>"You won't be for long…" He mutters and goes to kiss my neck.<p>

I try to avoid the obviously laugh that he always somehow gets me to do when he does that. But, once again he found that weak spot of mine and I start to laugh.

"Stop it…" I laugh and push him away.  
>"Then kiss me." He replies.<p>

I lean in and pull his lips to mine and there was this burst of passion there for just a split second.

"There. Are you happy now, Clancy?" I ask.  
>"Very much so," he chuckles and walks inside.<br>"Ugh…" I mutter. "Men."

I close the door behind me and unzip my jacket. I hang it up and then slip off my heels. I look around the corner and see both of kids organizing their backpacks together and Jim trying to help. A smile comes across my face; I love them so much even though sometimes I don't deserve to have such a great support system.

"You guys need any help before I go start dinner?" I ask poking through the doorway.  
>"No, I think we're all good." Jim says looking up at me for a split second.<br>"Okay. But I'll be right over here if you do." I mutter and walk away.

***The Next Morning***

The alarm goes off at 5:30 am and I sit up in bed.

"First day…" I mutter and then turn to find Jim's side empty. "Morning run…"

I ease myself out of bed and change into a sports bra and leggings. I slip on a pair of socks and then tie up my shoes.

I walk over to the bathroom and rinse my face off with water and brush my teeth quickly before walking downstairs.

"You're up early." I yawn as I walk in the kitchen.  
>"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep for some reasons," Jim mutters as he sips his morning coffee and then looks up at me. "You look hot."<br>"Why thank you," I laugh and grab a water from the fridge and take sip before kissing his cheek. "Are you coming with me for a run this morning?"  
>"I might as well; I have to make sure no one hits on my wife." He replies and goes to put his shoes. "Shirtless?"<br>"Yeah; show yourself off." I say taking another sip of my water.  
>"Okay," he mutters and pulls his shirt off; a tattoo on shoulder of some crest and the word 'love' in French on his ribcage. "How do I look?"<br>"As hot as you did 20 years ago, darling." I say kissing him. "Those tattoos of yours help."  
>"Oh yeah?" He laughs as we walk out of the house together. "How many do you have?"<br>"I have four." I say stretching a little. "I have one on my ribcage that matches yours, I have the words 'I am…' on my ankle, I have our wedding date on my wrist, and I have an infinity symbol on the back of my neck."  
>"Hot…" He yawns as we start jogging. "I'm just going to jog in front of you."<br>"Why because I have boobs, Jim? Really?" I mutter.  
>"Yep." He laughs.<br>"How male of you…" I whisper and jog ahead of him.  
>"Hey! Wait up!" He yells as we pass two other joggers; an African American and a blonde Caucasian. "Excuse me."<br>"Maybe you should run faster, Chris." I yell from the stop sign just ahead of him since there was people around.  
>"What?" He asks and then remembers. "Oh well maybe you should run slower, Katie."<p>

I smiled slightly; I miss calling him Jim and him calling me Mel. It's going to feel weird for a while.

"I really don't feel like it." I laugh and starting jogging backward. "Hurry up, hon."  
>"I'm coming," he says and catches up finally and stops to fake pant. "You… run… way… too… fast…"<br>"Oh stop whining." I say patting his back. "You can't be that slow. You have longer legs then me."  
>"That's very true," he says picking me up and swinging mover his shoulder.<br>"CHRIS CALLAHAN! PUT ME DOWN!" I laugh hysterically as he continues to jog.  
>"I really don't feel like it," he mimics me.<br>"Jim, please…" I whisper in his ear.  
>"Since you were so kind." He says putting me down. "I'll leave you alone honey. But, under one circumstance."<br>"What would that be?" I ask and tighten my shoe laces.  
>"A kiss." He laughs.<br>"Ugh. Whatever." I joke and peck his lips. "Satisfied?"  
>"Nope." He says catching me off guard and dipping me. "Aren't those two of the agents form the BAU?"<br>"Who?" I ask as the African American man and Caucasian blonde woman pass us.  
>"Those two," he whispers in my ear.<br>"I don't know. I've never met them." I ask. "How would you know?"  
>"Come on, baby girl, my grandma can move faster than you." The man says.<br>"Because I may have looked them up," he says pulling me the other direction. "What time is it?"  
>"You're such a snoop." I laugh and check my phone. "It's a little before 6; why?"<br>"I think we should head home. The kids are going to be up soon." He says ushering me toward the house.  
>"Savannah? Up before noon on a day without school?" I laugh. "That's funny."<br>"They both wanted to wish you good luck." He says.  
>"That's sweet of them," she says.<br>"Well they are your kids, Mel." He laughs.  
>"Kate. You have to remember to call me, Kate." I say.<br>"Sorry." He says kissing my forehead. "I'll try to remember."  
>"You better." I say. "Last one home gets a cold shower!"<br>"Oh you're so on!" He says chasing after me.

***Back at the Clancy/Callahan Home*  
>*Aiden's Point of View*<strong>

"Aiden, get up!" Savannah says nudging me from my sleep. "We have to make mom's breakfast."  
>"I'm getting up…" I moan. "Since when are you up at the ass-crack of dawn?"<br>"I want to surprise mom!" She yells.  
>"Stop yelling and I'll get up you little brat," I say sitting up in bed. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll do the same. Meet me down in the kitchen in 15 minutes."<br>"Okay." Savannah says running off.  
>"So annoying…" I mutter and get up.<p>

I quickly shower and get dressed. I head down to the kitchen where I'm met by my energized sister.

"What took you so long?" She asks.  
>"I needed to shower." I say and hit her over the head. "Stop whining."<br>"Hey! Don't hit me!" She says and punches me in the shoulder.  
>"Oww…" I wince; she actually got a good punch on me. "What the heck?"<br>"Dad taught me that." She laughs. "Don't mess with me, Aid."  
>"Fine. Whatever, what are we making for mom?" I ask.<br>"Her favorite breakfast meal," she scoffs.  
>"French Toast," we say at the same time.<br>"Jinx!" We both yell.  
>"Double Jinx!" Savannah says. "You owe me two dollars. I win!"<br>"Ugh fine. I'll pay you later." I say going to the fridge and grabbing the ingredients for French toast.  
>"Yay!" She cheers as mom and dad walk through the door.<br>"How was your run?" I ask.  
>"Good! I win…" My mom says.<br>"Oh shush." My dad says throwing her over his shoulder and running upstairs.  
>"Have they always been like that, Aid?" Savannah asks.<br>"Been like what, Sav?" I ask pouring the mix into the French toast maker; I put a little orange rinds in it just like my mom loves it.  
>"Have mom and dad always been so in love?" She asks.<br>"Yeah." I say and smile a little. "They've been like that as long as I can remember."  
>"They are so perfect. I ship them." She giggles.<br>"Shut up with your internet terms." I say and close the lid.  
>"What if I don't feel like it, Aiden?" She asks.<br>"Then I'll just do this," I say and put her in a head lock.  
>"Get off of me, Aiden!" She says and slaps me away.<br>"Ugh. Fine." I say and back off and go to flip the French toast. "You're lucky that I love you."

***Upstairs*  
><strong>***Jim's Point of View***

"Can you let me get dressed, Jim?" Melinda says say pushing me away.  
>"No. No, you can't." I say playing with her waist. "Come one babe."<br>"No!" She laughs. "No matter how much I want to stay home and roll around in this bed with you; I have to go to work."  
>"You're no fun." I pout and lay back on the bed.<br>"Aww… Poor baby…" She says kissing my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"  
>"Of course." I say smiling at her.<br>"Then I'll just do you then," she whispers in my ear and resumes getting dressed.  
>"Oh so there's an upside to having lunch with my wife?" I ask.<br>"Of course." She says buttoning up her navy blue shirt.  
>"Leave the top two buttons open," I say. "Don't be so uptight. You're going to do fine, babe."<br>"I'm not used to shirts like this. I miss my style from back home." She says and sits on the bed; holds her black blazer in hand. "I just want to go home, Jim. I want to be Melinda Gordon; not Kate Callahan."  
>"I know, babe. I know…" I say trying to soothe her. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this."<br>"I can only hope so…" She says and I wipes away her tears. "Okay. I need to get ready."  
>"Hey come here…" I say pulling her into a hug. I kiss the top of her head. "I promise that we're going to get back to Grandview. I promise."<br>"I wish I didn't have to burden all of this on you." She says. "You have to deal with so much because of me."  
>"It's worth it all in the end, babe." I whisper in her ear.<br>"How?" She asks.  
>"Because you're amazing in bed…" I joke.<br>"Shut up!" She laughs and pushes me away. "Why do you have to ruin everything with sex?"  
>"Because I'm like that babe," I say pulling her into my lap. "I made you laugh and that's all that matters."<br>"I know and that is why I love you," She says and touches my cheek. "I need to get ready."  
>"Okay. But first, I need a kiss." I say and kiss her lips softly. "I love you."<br>"I love you more," she laughs and stands up. "I really need to get ready now."  
>"Sounds good," I say and lean back and smile.<br>"You're such a creep…" She laughs and unbuttons the top two buttons.  
>"You love when I watch you get dressed," I say smiling.<br>"Maybe." She says and pulls her jeans up over her legs. "How do I look?"  
>"Perfect…" I say closing my eyes. "You look perfect."<br>"You're not even looking at me, Jim." She says.  
>"I don't have too," I say standing up and walking up to her. "You always look perfect, babe." I pull up her zipper. "I thought you might want to fix that."<br>"Oh. Thanks…" She says kissing my cheek. "I just need to do my make-up."  
>"Mel, don't wear any. You don't need it." I say pulling her close to me. "Not yet at least."<br>"You're the sweetest man," she whispers. "Okay. I won't wear any."  
>"The kids have something planned for you," I say and pull her down the stairs. "So close your eyes."<br>"Okay. They're closed." She laughs as I lead her down the stairs.  
>"Okay…" I mutter as we get to the bottom and see Savannah and Aiden just finishing up. They both nod and I place her in front of me. "Okay… Now open your eyes babe."<br>"Okay." She says and opens her eyes. "Aww my babies…"  
>"Surprise!" They laugh and pose.<br>"You guys…" She says touching her chest. "You guys are so sweet…"  
>"We made you your favorite," Savannah says. "Dad's famous French toast and freshly squeezed Orange Juice."<br>"You guys are the best!" She says and embraces both of them. "I love you both so much…"  
>"We love you too, mom." Savannah and Aiden both say.<br>"Well I better eat all this up. I have to be to work in an hour," she says and sits down and begins to eat.

***In Hotch's Office*  
>*KateMelinda's Point of View***

"You have to keep your identity a secret or they'll move you." Hotch says sternly. "Got it?"  
>"My lips are sealed, sir." I say as someone walks in.<br>"I know… I'm interrupting." A woman rambles and walks in the room a little.  
>"Garcia, this is Agent Kate Callahan," Hotch says. "She'll be joining the team."<br>"Hey, I know you. I saw you running this morning with a man." Garcia says with a smile.  
>"Oh, my husband." I say smiling.<br>"He's at it again in Bakersfield." Garcia tells him.  
>"I'm on it," Hotch says and Garcia leaves.<br>"That's the third body," I say; I had heard about this on the news.  
>"You watch the news." Hotch says as he stands up. "We're about to make the trip there. Do you have a go-bag?"<br>"I'm like a boy scout, sir. I'm always prepared." I say and stand up to follow him.  
>"Good to hear," Hotch says as I follow him. "Everyone, this is Agent Kate Callahan. She's joining the team."<p>

I think I'm going to like this place.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Family

**Chapter 4  
>Friends and Family<strong>

***Melinda/Kate's Point of View***

"How are you feeling?" JJ asks sitting down in front of me.  
>"Oh, you don't need to worry about me." I laugh and grip my arm.<br>"How many did you get?" She asks.  
>"10 inside and out." I say and rest my arm on the armrest.<br>"Ouch…" She laughs and grabs a blanket.  
>"Yeah. It stings a little" I say rubbing my arm. "But, I'll be better by tomorrow."<br>"You know, Kate, you don't have to be so tough all the time. We're all human." She says and smiles.  
>"I know. It's just that I am used to… umm… being tough." I say and feel my phone vibrate.<p>

Savannah.

Shit...

I meant to think Meg but no one can hear my thoughts.

At least, I hope no one can.

I pull my phone from my pocket and see her text.

'I miss you like crazy mama. When are you coming home?'

I smile before looking up at JJ.

"Sorry…" I say typing something quickly.  
>"It's okay." She says and adjusts herself to get comfy. "Anything important?"<br>"My daughter misses me…" I say and press send on my message.  
>"Aww you have kids?" She asks and pulls her phone out.<br>"Yeah, I have two but they aren't very little anymore." I say showing a family picture we took recently. "Their names are Megan and Nick. Meg is 14 and Nick is 17 and that is my husband Chris."  
>"You have a beautiful family… I can't wait to meet them." She says.<br>"I'll have to bring them by to say hi one day." I say smiling.  
>"Now, this is my little man, Henry. And my husband Will." JJ says showing me a picture.<br>"He's so cute!" I say and hand her the phone back.  
>"Thanks. Are you excited to go home?" She says winking.<br>"Oh yeah… I'm going to squeeze my kids and then… well…" I say and we both start laughing.  
>"What are you two laughing about?" Morgan says sitting down next to me.<br>"Oh just girl stuff." I say and we laugh again.  
>"Well fine... You don't have to include me in your fun." Morgan chuckles and gets up to go sit next to Rossi.<br>"Anyways… I hope you have some fun." JJ says as we land on the runway.  
>"You too." I say as everyone begins to get up and grab their things.<p>

JJ hugs me and hands me a piece of paper.

"My number. You can call anytime; even if you just want to get coffee and talk." She says and smile.  
>"Thank you." I say and slide the paper in my pocket. "I'll see you Monday morning, right?"<br>"Right." She says as we both step off the plane with our bags together.

***Later on that night***

I walked through the front door of my house.

"Mama!" Savannah yelled running down the stairs.  
>"Aww… My 12 year old missed me." I say dropping my bag and holding her tightly. "Ouch."<br>"What happened? Did you get shot or something?" She asks looking surprised.  
>"No, I just got scraped by a knife. I'll live, baby girl." I say squeezing my forearm.<br>"Did you get stitches?" She asks.  
>"Yes, ten inside and out." I say as she picks my bag up. "Savannah, I can carry my own bag."<br>"I got it, mama. Just walk upstairs behind me." She says and I follow her.  
>"I'm going to go peak in on Aiden." I say knocking on his door. "Aid?"<br>"Okay," She says walking into mine and Jim's room.  
>"Come in." Aiden says turning his music off for a second. "Mom, you're home."<br>"Hey, baby." I say and hug him.  
>"I missed you, mom. Did you catch him?" He asks sitting back down.<br>"Yep. The team and I caught him and I only came out with stiches." I laugh.  
>"Ouch. Dad's going to freak." He says.<br>"Yeah, I know. He's always been like that." I say kissing his cheek. "What are you doing?"  
>"Just trying to finish a drawing." He says grabbing his notepad.<br>"I didn't know that you were into drawing." I say looking at his drawing of Savannah dancing. "This is beautiful, Aiden. You have really do have an artistic eye."  
>"Thanks mom. I'm going to give it to her for her birthday next month." He says taking the notepad back.<br>"That's a really good idea, Aiden. She's going to love it." I say seeing a girl appear in front of us.  
>"Aiden..." She says looking uneasy as she sees me. "Hi, Mrs. Clancy."<br>"What do you want, Macy?" Aiden says placing his notepad on the bed.  
>"I missed you so much, baby… I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was just so upset that you were leaving..." She says crying. "I couldn't live without you and now I can see you whenever I want... Please just talk to me."<br>"You lost the right to speak to me when you made fun of me and told the whole school what I could do." He says standing up and yelling. "You smashed my heart into a million pieces and you didn't even care. So do not come crying to me after you killed yourself. Now leave."

And with that she disappeared.

"Aid, are you okay?" I say standing up and hugging him.  
>"No…" He cries and I kiss his forehead. "She just hurt me so much, mom."<br>"I know baby… I know how you're feeling the same thing happened to me back in college." I whisper and try to soothe him.  
>"I'm sorry for bringing personal feelings into the matter. But, I can't see her. Not now at least." He says.<br>"I understand, baby. We'll cross her over another time." I say helping him lie down. "Why don't you draw? It seems to calm you down."  
>"Okay…" He says wiping his tear and grabbing his sketchpad which was almost full as he flipped to the page with Savannah's drawing on it. "Thank you, mom. I love you."<br>"I'm your mom, Aiden. I'm supposed to be here for these kinds of things." I say kissing his forehead. "I love you too. I'm going to go see your dad. I'll check on you later, okay?"  
>"Okay…" He says grabbing his pencil and starting to draw again.<p>

I open the door and then look at him one last time. He was grabbing his headphones as he drew with his other hand. His music was on as I close the door and then walk towards my bedroom.

"Hey you…" Jim says getting up from the bed and hugging me. "No bums or bruises, right?"  
>"Just stitches." I say kissing his cheek.<br>"Where? How?" He asks as I sit down on our bed; just taking in the smell of the candles which he had lit.  
>"Well we were chasing an unsub when he attacked me. He had a knife but Hotch killed him and all he did was graze me with his knife. I'm going to be fine." I say showing him my forearm. "Ten stitches. I'm going to be fine, Jim. Don't worry about me so much."<br>"I worry just enough with you." He says hugging me.  
>"Yeah… yeah…" I chuckle and then lie back on my pillow. "I love this bed… It's so comfy."<br>"Rough day?" He asks rubbing my shoulders as I roll onto my stomach.  
>"Yeah, it was intense." I yawn and lie down. "I'm becoming good friends with JJ though. I think it's because she's a mom too. That and she's close to my age."<br>"Well that's good. Because I know how much you Delia." He says putting more pressure on my shoulders.  
>"Lower…" I groan and he moves to the center of my back. "Lower…" One of his hands move to the small of my back while the other moves to my butt. "Jim Clancy. Are you massaging my butt?"<br>"Maybe…" He laughs and then spanks me. "I've missed you."  
>"Well good thing I have tomorrow and Sunday off… Well unless something comes up." I say rolling over. "Until then… Come here.."<br>"I knew I was getting lucky tonight… I just had a feeling..." He says lying next to me and then pulling me onto his lap.  
>"Well lucky for you that I missed you so much." I laugh and kiss him passionately.<p>

I am straddling his lap, the two of us having a hot battle for dominance in the kiss, and when his hands go up my shirt, groping my breasts, causing me to moan into the kiss, making him win the battle and having his tongue explore my mouth.

When he breaks the steamy kiss so that I can catch my breath, he quickly gets me off of his lap and lies me down on the bed, pulling himself on top of me while smiling.

"You're so beautiful…" He says having me take off his shirt. "I love you..."  
>"I love you more." I whisper and he takes off mine and unclasps my bra.<p>

He then grabs the back of my neck, pulling me down for another steamy kiss with our bare chests touching, his hands travelling down my back, going underneath my jeans and lightly squeezing my butt, then pulling them down and my underwear.

I leave his lips and go down to his neck, kissing and lightly sucking on it while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. He starts trailing kisses along my jawline, going down to my neck, leaving a few hickeys, then finally making it to my breasts, taking one of them in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around my nipple, making it harder, then going to the other breast and doing the same thing.

My hands would go through his hair and lightly be pushing him down further. He'd eventually ends up in front of your special place and give it a little kiss before sticking his tongue inside, swirling it around.

"Jim!" I squeal and arch my slightly; his hand move up to push my body down onto the bed lovingly.  
>"Ew!" Savannah yells from her room. "You two are so in love that it is gross."<br>"Disgusting! At least try to be quiet…" Aiden laughs and turns his music up a little louder.  
>"At least try to be quieter..." He laughs. "Even though when your scream like that its music to my ears.<p>

He feels that I am close, so he removes his tongue and switches place, so that he is now underneath me once again.

I got what he is wanting me to do, so I kiss my way down until I am in front of his member, taking it completely in my mouth, not teasing him at all, while his hands go to the back of my head, his eyes never leaving the mine.

When I feel that he is close, I stop and crawl back up to him, positioning myself over his member and slowly start to go down, taking him inside of me…

***The Next Morning***

I heard my alarm go off and so I opened my eyes to shut it off.  
>9 am.<p>

"Morning beautiful," Jim whispers and kisses my forehead.  
>"Did you adjust my alarm?" I ask and stretch.<br>"Yeah… You were exhausted after last night." He says pulling me onto his shoulder. "And before you ask, both of the kids are still sleeping. It's Saturday. Do you really expect either of them to be awake?"  
>"No, I didn't..." I yawn and touch his face. "It's so nice to be able to wake up and see this handsome face of yours every morning... I love you."<br>"I love you more to the moon and back..." He says kissing me. "And last night... you were out of the world as usual."  
>"As usual, huh?" I laugh and push him underneath me.<br>"Oh yeah..." He whispers and kisses me. "Give it to me, babe."  
>"Mom? Could you two stop for a sec and talk to me?" Aiden says covering his eyes and he walks inside.<p>

We both fix ourselves and then I sit up and pull the covers up to my chest.

"What's going on, baby?" I ask.  
>"I'm not a baby mom." He says sitting on the bed.<br>"Sorry... Now what did you need to talk to me or your dad about?" I ask and pat a spot for him on the bed.  
>"It's Macy..." He whispers.<br>"What is she doing now?" I say looking at how freaked out he looks.  
>"She is spying on me now... She tried to seduce me in the shower." He says. "It's getting really creepy."<br>"That's it. I'm done with her." I say getting up and walking out of the bedroom. "Macy! Where the hell are you?"  
>"You can't control me, Mrs. Clancy." She laughs and appears. "I'm getting back together with Aiden whether that means he's alive... or dead."<br>"Don't you dare threaten my son." I shout. "You broke his heart! Why would he ever go back to you after what YOU did?"  
>"Don't blame me for one bad mistake... I should have never told anyone what Aiden could do." She says. "I was just upset..."<br>"That did not give you the right to make his life a living hell, Macy! If you really loved him you would have accepted him for who he is and what he can do and saw the beauty in his gift." I yell as I start to cry. "But, instead you just laughed in his face and told every soul you could. And then as if that wasn't enough; you crushed his heart. He loved you... He really did and you messed that up. Not him..."  
>"I..." She stutters and then disappears.<br>"Mom, you didn't have to do that for me.." Aiden mutters. "I just wanted feedback on what to do.."  
>"I'm sorry... I just hate that people think that they can hurt sweet people like you, Aid, and get away with it..." I say touching his face. "You are the kindest boy and you deserve to be happy just as much as the next kid."<br>"Mom... No one will ever love me the way you love dad or the way dad loves you..." He says. "I just don't think so."  
>"You never know, Aid... You never know..." I say kissing his cheek. "Now, why don't you go get some ice cream with your baby sister?"<br>"Okay, do you want anything?" He asks.  
>"Duh..." I laugh. "Just a pint of Cherry Garcia. Here's twenty."<br>"Thanks, mom. I love you." He says and hugs me. "Savannah, get your butt downstairs in 10 minutes or I am not taking you with me to get ice cream."  
>"Just let me throw some clothes on, Aiden. I'll be down in a minute." She yells.<br>"60... 59... 58... 57.." He says walking down the stairs.  
>"Aiden Lucas..." I say loudly.<br>"Ugh... Fine." He says.  
>"That's what I thought." I say seeing Savannah check herself in the mirror one last time. "You look beautiful, baby girl." I kiss her forehead as she walks by.<p>

She was in a pair of skinny jeans and a lacy blue top; her hair went down in the thick natural curls.

"Thank you, mama." She says smiling before running down the stairs. "Don't you dare leave, Aiden! I'm ready."  
>"Thank God..." He groans and opens the door.<br>"Be careful you two!" I yell and walk back toward Jim.

***Aiden's Point of View***

Cherry Garcia.

Cherry Garcia...

"Mom wanted a pint of cherry garcia, right?" I ask Savannah as I park the car in front of the local ice cream parlor.  
>"Yep." She says getting out of the car.<br>"Okay, good. I knew I remembered." I say grabbing the keys and hopping out.  
>"Remember to say the right things, Aiden." She says; I knew it had nothing to do with the ice cream.<br>"I'm not an idiot." I say guiding her inside. "Let's just get ice cream and get out of here."  
>"Whatever you say, big brother." She says in a mocking tone.?<br>"Don't mock me." I laugh as we wait in line.  
>"Hey, I know you two!" A young blonde says walking up to us with whom I presume is her husband.<br>"You must have us mistaken for someone else. I don't recognize you." I say smiling, politely.  
>"No, you're Kate's kids." She says. "I'm a friend of hers, Jennifer Jareau. but, you can call JJ."<br>"Oh, I've heard about you." Savannah says holding out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet someone from the BAU. I'm Meghan."  
>"Such nice manners." She says shaking Sav's hand. "And I'm guessing that you're Nick. I heard that your more reserved then your sister."<br>"I'm just not a very touchy feely person. But, it's still a pleasure to meet you." I say as I stand in front of the register. "But, excuse me, I have to order."  
>"That's okay. We have to get going anyways." She says smiling. "Tell your mom I said hello."<br>"Will do." I say nodding to her before turning to the cashier. "I'd like a pint of chocolate, a pint of cherry garcia, and a pint of cotton candy."  
>"You're total will be $16.80." The cashier said as I handed him the money. "3 dollars and 20 cents is your change. Here's your ice cream; have wonderful day."<br>"You too." I say dropping the change in the bucket for a charity I couldn't pronounce. I grab the ice cream and guide Savannah outside after handing her, her ice cream. "Let's go, Meghan."  
>"Something's off about Kate's kids... I just can't put it together just yet." I heard JJ say as she talked to her husband.<br>"JJ, I think it was just the fact that they didn't know us." Her husband said.  
>"Possibly..." She says as I open the door. "But, I don't know.."<p>

Profilers really suck...

They catch onto the littlest thing that you do.

I'll have to warn my mom.


End file.
